


Here’s An Idea!

by Dark_Blue_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Princess/pseuds/Dark_Blue_Princess
Summary: I have an idea. Read inside!





	Here’s An Idea!

Here’s an idea for anyone who wants to do it. I would like to have a good story with female Sora and Big Brother/ Older cousin Noctis. The only things I ask of you guys is That:  
1) it have to be multi chapter.  
2) Soriku is the pairing. 

Other then that! The story is yours!


End file.
